


Whatever the world may bring

by EmpatheticFox



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5: The Royal - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Protagonist is called Akira in this fic, because I can't handle angst without some hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpatheticFox/pseuds/EmpatheticFox
Summary: A year after the events of Royal, Akira finds himself with unfinished words.On New Year's Eve, he heads to the shrine to hopefully find some closure.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 118





	Whatever the world may bring

**Author's Note:**

> Major Royal spoilers are hinted at here. Including quotes from certain scenes.

The shrine was quiet at this time of night. The evening of the new year typically was calm. After all, most people made their wishes in the next three days. And despite the events of the previous year, Akira found himself alone. 

Another sleepless night found him bundling up and heading to the only place that seemed to give him peace anymore. Akira wasn’t deeply religious but the shrine was the only place he felt truly comforted. It was the only place he could feel a semblance of closeness with him. Each visit brought him a little more closure. Despite it all, Akira couldn't stop replaying the scene in his head. 

He hated himself for the things he never said. 

_ What's a life worth in a reality that was cooked up just to satisfy someone else? I say none.  _

Akira wished he had known who Goro was referring to. Maruki wanted both of them to be happy in his own twisted way. Who was that world cooked up for? Goro was so angry and distant the whole semester that Akira never pressured him to talk more. He had accepted that having Goro alive was what he had wished for but surely Goro wanted another chance at life. He should have questioned him. If only he had grabbed him by his stupid preppy trench coat and made him stay. If only he had hugged him and told him everything he felt. If only he had the guts to admit that he didn’t, he  _ couldn’t _ lose him. If only he had said something, anything to get Goro to realize how much he loved him. 

But they both left without words and Akira was left to pick up the pieces and continue living for both of them. 

It wasn’t  _ fair.  _

It wasn’t fair that his friends got to pursue their dreams, that Maruki was able to start over, and Shido was able to live the rest of his days in prison instead of the hell he deserved. All of them were given an opportunity to get better while Goro was left with nothing. 

Akira hated himself for the resentment he felt towards everyone, but he couldn’t help it. Especially when the thieves didn’t acknowledge his own pain at all. He was forced to ignore the trauma from the interrogation room. He had to be the leader, even when he was internally struggling with his complicated emotions. Whenever he brought up Goro’s name, the other’s were silent or brushed him off. He understood at first and tried to keep it inside. If anything it was for Futaba and Haru, but no one understood. What he and Goro had, what they could have had, is something none of them will ever understand. 

So, Akira found himself in the only place he can feel close to him. If he can’t be with Goro on this plane of existence, he’ll at least be with him in spirit. 

He walked up to the empty, ancient shrine and placed a coin in the box. He went through the motions of clapping and bowing. This was the one place he felt like he could talk to Goro. 

_ It’s been a year and I’m still in the same spot you left me in...I miss you. I’ve been living because I owe it to you. You deserved to live a life full of love and happiness. I wanted to help you heal. I wish you would have let me in, Goro. I wish I had let you in too….not a day goes by that I don’t think about you. Every night at Leblanc I make your coffee and set it out, hoping that you’ll walk through that door. And I still have your glove, Goro...I haven’t given up on you. I never will. So...happy new year, Goro. I’ll be waiting. _

Akira inhaled deeply and exhaled a year of grief. He unclasped his shaky hands and tucked them into his pockets. The tears come easily but he doesn’t wipe them away. He allowed himself just a moment to feel. Then with another bow, he turned and headed back home.

It’s a frigid walk to Leblanc, the trains having finished running hours ago. The sun was slowly peeking its way through the clouds. Akira heaved a heavy sigh. He had to open, most likely, in a couple of hours. 

Sojiro had agreed for him to come back and live in the attic after his final year in high school. Living with his parents had begun to weigh on him more than it ever had. Despite his record being cleared, his reputation, and (by extension) his family’s reputation had been ruined. Akira merely lived as a ghost until he could move back to Tokyo. Now he worked full time at Leblanc as he tried to grieve and find something to do with himself. 

He sniffled and wiped his face with his sleeve as he opened the door to the cafe. The bell jingled lightly, announcing his arrival. He can make out a set of blue eyes on one of the bar stools. 

“I wondered where you went off to.” Morgana had a slight edge to his voice. Out of everyone, he was the only supportive one of Akira’s struggle. After all, he saw firsthand how Goro’s disappearance affected Akira. 

“I went to the shrine. I couldn’t sleep so I needed a walk.” Akira hangs his coat on the coat hanger and walks behind the bar. No use sleeping now, he may as well warm up with a cup of coffee. 

“Did your walk help clear your head?” Morgana spoke hesitantly. 

“In a way, yes. I got to talk to him so I feel a little better.” Akira started the french press and leaned against the counter as he waited. “You don’t have to stay up, I’m not going to sleep. I know you’re tired, so get some rest.” 

“I can stay up!” Akira could see the worry in Morgana’s eyes. He often stayed up with Akira after his nightmares and during sleepless nights but Akira knew it was taking a toll on him. 

“Don’t worry, I’m only working half a shift tomorrow,” he looks at the clock that mockingly reads 5:00 am back at him “Or today, I guess. I’ll be alright, I promise.” 

“Only if you’re sure,” Morgana sat up and let out a yawn. “Happy new year, Akira.” 

“Happy new year, Morgana.” 

Akira listened to the trailing of Morgana’s footsteps as he prepared a cup of coffee. Against his better judgment, he pours a heavier amount of cream in it and adds two tablespoons of sugar. It’s far too sweet for his liking but it wasn’t for him. It was Goro’s regular, an order that is burned into his memory. Even though Goro acted like an adult, he was still a teenager, and he hadn’t adapted to black coffee at the time. It was a little thing that was telling of his true nature beneath his polished mask. He placed the cup in front of the barstool, second from the right. He then poured himself a cup and sat at the stool next to it. He really should stop doing this but he can’t bring himself to. Instead of lingering on those thoughts, he drowns himself in his scalding cup and lets his mind wander. He daydreams of duels and unsaid words.

A jingle of a bell that sounds far too real brings him back to reality. He looks at the cafe door and his brain short circuits. This can’t possibly be real.

“Honey, I’m home.” A voice that sounds so much like Goro it’s  _ cruel _ , floats through the small cafe. Akira feels a flash of rage at the audacity for his mind to play tricks on him. However, before he can dwell on it, the voice takes another step into the cafe.

“Akira...I’ve missed you.” He looks younger now. His hair pulled up with only the sides framing his face. His ears and cheeks are pink and a few freckles stand out across his face. He looks nervous but most of all, he looks  _ alive.  _

“Goro, are you...are you really here?” Akira’s voice shook as he wrapped his arms around himself. His dreams have been vivid as of late but this is too real, too cruel. 

“I’m here. I’m so sorry it took me so long. I had to fix some things with myself before...before…” His voice wavered as he tried to hold himself together. “I’m sorry, Akira. I never stopped thinking about you. I had to keep our promise.” 

Akira looked him up and down again. His coat is far too thin for early January, but the burgundy sweater he wears underneath made his eyes brighter and more earnest. Trailing his eyes down, he notices how he only wears one glove. The other glove is tucked away in Akira’s coat pocket. He looks so much like Goro but less jaded and empty. This is the Goro he always wanted to see. The Goro he never thought he would ever get to see. This is real.

He breathes a shaky sigh and smiles with watery eyes. He decides to play along with Goro’s greeting. “You’re back awfully late.” 

Goro opens his mouth, then shuts it mutely. Then he reveals a smile to rival Akira’s own. “I had a long day but I’ve finally come home to you.” 

Akira hiccups a sob and nearly crushes Goro in an embrace. Goro responds with as much force and breathes Akira in. Akira nearly digs his nails into Goro’s back. He never wants to let him go. Never again.

He only pulls away to cup Goro’s cheeks and to look into those beautiful, alive eyes. He won’t let another moment pass with unsaid words. He breathes, “I’m glad you’re home. I love you.” 

Instead of responding, Goro presses their lips together. Akira pours everything back into that kiss. He lets one hand fall to grip Goro’s shoulder and he relishes in Goro’s hands that grip his curls. Akira brushes away the tears already beginning to fall on Goro’s cheeks and sinks further into his warmth. Then, with some reluctance, Akira pulls back for breath but Goro keeps him close. He brushes their noses together with a smirk. They both laugh breathlessly and nuzzle each other. Akira is impossibly, incredibly happy for the first time in his life. It threatens to overfill him when Goro presses their foreheads together with a genuine smile.

“I love you too, Akira.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me writing one oneshot every two years instead of finishing my works in progress.  
> (I'll finish them eventually, I am so sorry.) 
> 
> I love Persona 5 and Royal was even better but I NEED more. You cannot tease me with Goro coming back then not show him reuniting with Akira. FINE ATLUS I'LL WRITE IT MYSELF. Anyway I listened to New Years Project from Mayday Parade for a majority of this. Listen for major feels. 
> 
> Hopefully, you enjoyed as well! Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or recommend a song that makes you think of Akeshu because I am always looking for more ways to yearn.


End file.
